Secret Of The Gods
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: The gods have secret! Who is she? Final moment before the Manhattan war. Bad Summary and brief story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am Isabella of Olympus. You must know me as little Isabella Marie Swan but am much more powerful. I'm the daughter of two gods and the Goddess of Immortality. Edward, my vampire love left me three days after my 'birthday!'

The thing is I know he left to protect me. I read it in his mind that he loved me very much and I love him too but I had to act like he fooled me because I had to come back home. I am the 'child of the prophecy'. I have many of my sibling's including cousin's powers. I have been looking out for my little brother Percy. He is only a little kid and so funny. I have been posing as a demi-god. No one knows of me in this time.

The last time I got treated like a goddess was when I was in the Voltera. I am their queen after all; I'm the goddess of Immortality. I'm not a 'Plain Jane' I am very stunning lady.

I am staying at the camp like any other demi-god right now, staying in a cabin, etc… etc… etc. I do wish I could tell Edward who I really was; he is my one true love. I am supposed to visit Charlie again; he is my niece Renee's ex-husband who she got a divorce with to protect. I was 'born' after she left and I came to camp at the age of fifteen. I 'visit' my 'parents' every once in a while. I'm the youngest goddess and the only virgin god.

I am not going back to Charlie that is just a cover up. I am actually going to check on the Volturi. I am trying to sleep but it's really hard to do so when I have got so much on my mind. I had to fake my death in Forks just two days ago.

Charlie was broken; Renee got a divorce from Phil when in reality it is my brother pretending to be Phil to keep Charlie away so he could be safe. He loves Renee and Renee loves him. After the world is safe again she was going to tell him everything but the gods told her do it already and Charlie and Renee are currently together. Ren knows the truth about me not being dead. I 'jumped off a cliff' in Forks.

When I woke up I went to see Chiron and Mr. D who is also my blood brother in reality. He pretends to be Uncle Zeus's son and Aphro pretends to be well something totally else.

I went to tell them I was leaving to see my father and mother in Forks. In camp only D knew. Then I went back to Cabin III to pick up my bags and say goodbye to my half-brother. This was supposed to be my last visit for a while. I had only been back for only two days but it was also time for me check on the Volturi. I went New York first and then to Italy and went straight to the Voltera.

When I got in I felt an electric shock. _What could it be?_ I walked into the throne room and saw Aro about to rip someone's head off. That wasn't just someone! It was Edward, my Edward.

"Aro! Stop!" all heads turned to me. Aro's hands dropped and he was kneeling down like other guards and Caius and Marcus. I noticed someone standing so I turned that way.

"Don't you have respect?" Jane told Alice and used her powers on Alice. Alice fell on the floor screaming. "Jane!" I said with authority when she didn't listen I added "Stop!" and Jane stopped.

"Now why are you two here?" I asked Edward and Alice. Before answering Alice jumped on me hugging me tight. "Bella, I missed you sooo much" I smiled a little in her embrace. "No one has ever dared to go near Mistress."

Jane said. Alice pulled back and asked "Mistress?" I sighed and turned to Jane "Little Jane, since when do you talk so much? Do you not know I know what you are actually thinking?" she didn't answer.

"Now, next time you kill someone please inform me." Aro stood up and said "Mistress, he exposed us to multiple humans." I turned to Edward "Really?" he didn't answer, poor boy couldn't even speak. I asked Alice the same question

"Yes, he did. When I saw a vision of you jumping off a cliff he came here and the Volturi said no so he exposed our raise." she said. "Aro are in no need to kill today and I'll take care of the humans. They will not remember a thing and no one gets hurt." Aro nodded.

Alice and I picked Edward up and went out. On our way out I stopped "Demi, could you supply Mr. Cullen with clothes?" Demetri nodded and rushed to his room and grabbed a tee-shirt. We had Edward put it on. I had them get in my Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" Edward spoke for the first time. His voice was filled with sorrow. I almost ran to him and hugged him but I couldn't. I would have to leave again.

"Yes?" I said in a low voice.

"You're alive!" his voice seemed lighter with joy.

"Yes, but you won't be for much longer if you don't drink some blood."

I went to get some blood for him from the fridge. I filled some mountain lion blood in a glass and heated it. I went back to him and handed it to him. Alice and Edward both looked shocked but he took it and drank it. His face looked better, I heated a few more cups and also handed Alice some. Then I propped myself on a chair and asked.

"Need explanations?"

"You think?" Alice said. I huffed and spoke "Well I am not who you think I am." Alice sat down on my baseball hand chair "So who are you?" Edward added "Why didn't you trust us?" "It's not that I didn't trust you, it was the fact I wasn't supposed to be near people who knew my real identity." "Real identity?" "Yes, have you heard of Greek Gods?" "Like Zues, Poseidon and Hades?" Alice asked. I nodded "They are real. Now you have to chose between two options 1) Knowing my true identity 2)Stories I feed people."

Their jaws were dropped. I waved their jaws close. That might make them believe me.

"How about both?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell the fake story first. My 'mom' Renee told me that my father is god of the seas Poseidon so I went to New York and got attacked by hell hounds and was found half dead by my younger half brother. I visited my step-father who thinks he is my father- Charlie last year and when I went back I was told to jump off a cliff by Mr. D."

"And how are you alive? You did really jump off a cliff! That's a fake story? What is the real one then? You did jump off a cliff! Who is Mr. D?" Alice asked all hyper.

"Mr. D is actually the God of Wine Dionysus. He is my blood brother and the funniest person when not in public." I smiled at the thought of how close the three of us were and how I was the little princess of Olympus. I snapped out of my thoughts and started with my real story. "Since I trust you completely I will be telling you everything and by the Edward you are a horrible liar. I know you lied to me in the forest. I just didn't stop you then because I myself had to leave. I am the secret of the gods. I am the last full goddess. Renee is actually my niece. She is Aphrodite's daughter. I was born long ago in ancient Greece. My parents are Poseidon and Amphitrite and I have three full blooded siblings Triton, Dionysus and Aphrodite. Only Triton is known as the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite to humans so we let everyone think so. Back to point A, my dad broke his promise and had another demi-god who is now destined to overthrow our granddad. I pose as a mere demi-god so I can protect Percy. I think that explains it. Any questions?"

Alice was jumping up and down her seat "Yes Alice?"

"Can we see Olympus? What else is a lie about the god?"

"Yes you can see Olympus, Aphro has been begging to let you all in. Many facts are lies. For example there are very less Maiden Goddesses. Athena for example is married to her half brother Apollo. Then Artemis is married to my brother Triton and many other such cases."

I got up to leave and Edward grabbed my hand "Where do you think you are going?" I turned and answered "I came here to check on the Volturi before the whole fiasco and I'm gonna check what they have been up to for the last century."

"How do you know the Volturi? They were calling you Mistress, even Aro." Alice said. "I am a goddess aren't I?" I answered not ready to completely tell them. "Yeah, but there is more, like why would you check up on Vampires? Gods are only supposed to care for creatures with soul." Edward said. "You are the only one who thinks so. Vampires have soul. Even my Uncle believes it." I was still trying to ignore the question. "I'm coming with you!" stated Edward. "You're not, the stunt you pulled by exposing yourself will get you in trouble from Jane. She is not very good at letting by-gone be by-gone." "Fine! But I will be going to where you are going after. I cannot live without you." I smiled at walked to him and gave him a peck on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I reached the Volturi the second I left. Aro asked "Mistress Isabella, why did you save the vampire?"

"Aro don't act like you don't know. You saw his past. I love him that is why I had to save him. Next time you see me in someone past contact me before killing. I jumped off a cliff and he thought I was dead and came to sacrifice himself. And Jane please try and control your temper next time.

It's going out of control. You were almost not listening to me." She nodded. I checked on what they had been doing the last century.

After getting back I transported us all to LA where the rest of the Cullens were. I explained who I was to them. Emmett commented "How old are you? "I don't know, never thought about it. Time wasn't invented back then, though I do celebrate my birthday every year. My sister actually forces me to. We usually party in Vegas. Casinos and all that." "You party in Casinos?" "Yeah every year, I own quite a few of them. Macaw and Vegas. Gambling is something me and my sibling do all the time. I mostly win when it's between us."

"Is you birthday even on the 13th?" "Good question Emmett. It's not, my parents had the year start on my B'day. My sister would never let me not have a huge party. A New Year's party is an amazing excuse for her." Alice squealed "Yay! I get to throw you another party!" "Uh uh, Aphro will have my head or kick my ass to Under World if I let anyone else plan my birthday. She even had me sign a contract which allowed her to be my party planner for fifty centuries; she will possibly trick me into signing some more of those contracts. She is seriously evil."

Then for the first time Rosalie talked to me and not in a rude manner "An evil goddess? That too the goddess of love and beauty?" I smiled at her "She isn't the Goddess of Beauty and neither is she evil but there are evil gods." Esme was next to ask a question on that topic "Gods are evil?" I sighed "My Grandpa is the most evil thing out there. So evil that my father thinks calling him grandfather will make me evil."

'I would never do what Mel did' I told myself. "Your grandfather?" asked Carlisle "I thought vampires should be good at mythology, the Volturi certainly are. Kronos, the leader of the Titans? Heard of him?"

Emmett burst laughing "We are.. supposed to believe he is still alive, the legend say he was killed by Zeus." "He was unfortunately I was used to bring him back."

"You were used? How?" Jasper asked. "When I was 23..34…44…238…283….299….389…890….12, yeah twelve. When I was twelve…" pHHI gIiiiiI got interrupted by Emmett "From 890 to 12? I have seen people go from one…" I stopped him "Physically, I was actually I don't know how old. I got to the count and said my physical age." "Oh" stated Emmett. "Continue," said Jasper.

"Fine. I was with Vladimir and Stefan in Greece. They were my bodyguard then. I was playing in the backyard when Stefan snapped Vladimir's neck and took me out of Olympus. Right before that he said he wanted to try animal blood so he had gold eyes.

He was actually possessed by Kronos. He took a dagger and plunged it into my heart. A heart for a heart. After Kronos came back he caused hell in heaven.

Dad, Uncle H and Z sent him away and it was said that when someone strong enough to end him forever comes he comes back. Uncle H brought me back from dead. Kronos came back too. I killed him this time. Then started the Titan wars and they revived Kronos. Another prophecy was made but this was about an illegal child.

It stated a child of one of the big three will start a war between good and evil. They swore on River Styx to not have any more demi-god. Thalia Grace was born before that and we assumed she was the one in the prophecy.

My dad had an affair resulting in Percy. I was told to look after him and my dad promised to give me another casino. I collect them. Anyways, it was later found Percy was in the prophecy and I posed as Isabella Swan a demi-god to get near him and to do that I had to act like Renee's daughter, Ren knows about me, she is my fav niece."

"Renee is your niece?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, I have two siblings who are into well 'mortalization' like I call it."

"Only two?" asked Emmett.

"Blood vise, yes. Triton and I don't come to earth except when it's a necessity. We keep the rules in check. But if I see it that way then Triton and I are practically the only gods without demi-gods. Yeah then again there is Aunt Hera." We talked while I explained everything to them.


	4. Chapter 4

We left for Olympus which we reached in less than a minute. I was picked up in a huge hug by Herc. Hercules is my favorite cousin. I went over to the room where my father was and saw Percy, Annabeth and Nico. "Hey guys," I shutter out. "Traitor!" Anna hissed. "Hey Ann, nice to see you too." "You traitor!" she said again.

"I thought you were my sister." said Percy. "What's gotten into you two?" "Don't play dumb! You betrayed us! You are working for Kronos!"

I fell laughing on my ass and apparently so did my dad. "You think my little angel is working for Kronos?" daddy asked. He called me his little angel, not a shock to me but to the rest it was. Gods never showed affection to their demi-god kids. "Okay we will explain." I said seeing the expression on their faces. I took them to my room not wanting to get disturbed.

"Okay, you see I'm not who you think I am."

"I knew you were too good to be true!" Percy said.

"Perc, I am your sister and will always be. I am also not working for Kronos. I am forbidden to call him Grandpa, do you think I would be allowed to see him? I am Triton's full blooded sister." "You're a goddess?" Nico said.

"Yes, I am also the reason none of the demi-gods know their godly parents. It was done so I could be the secret of Olympus. Thalia is the only one who knows me." I explained everything to them and introduced the Cullens to my family.

On our way back to the camp I realized that Manhattan was put to sleep! I contacted Dionysus and told him about it. We reached the camp and planned our attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Yew takes the Apollo cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge.

Katie takes the Demeter cabin to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel.

Connor Stoll takes half of the Hermes cabin to the Manhattan Bridge.

Travis Stoll takes the other half of the Hermes cabin to cover the Brooklyn Bridge.

Silena Beauregard takes the Aphrodite cabin to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Fifth Avenue is on the way and one of Silena's sisters suggests using Givenchy perfume and accessories against the monsters. It is unknown whether it was effective.

Malcolm takes the Athena cabin to the 59th Street Bridge. Originally Percy had called Clarisse's name, but the Ares cabin was at camp sitting out of the war (because Clarisse and Michael Yew had an argument over the camp's only war chariot stolen from one of the unknown quests mentioned in the series).

Jake Mason takes the Hephaestus and Dionysus Cabins to the Holland Tunnel.

Thalia takes the Hunters to the Lincoln Tunnel, a position that the campers could not defend due to lack of people. Clarisse was upset over losing the war chariot to Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin, so she refused to fight in the battle.

Percy and Annabeth take care of the boats by making a deal with the rivers, giving them each half a sand dollar.

On the second day of the battle Silena disguised as Clarisse takes the Ares cabin members into battle, but is ultimately killed by a drakon. After her death, Clarisse takes back control over her Cabin and destroys the drakon and gains the blessing of Ares which makes her invincible for a short time.

Percy and Annabeth act as backup for any of the positions unable to hold their ground at any time of the battle.

Will Solace and a few of his cabin members heal wounded cabin members in the battle if needed.

Percy sends troops out to all entrances, while Annabeth executes Daedalus Twenty-Three (by a suggestion from Athena) to wake up the automatons in the disguise of statues inside the city to protect Olympus. Then Percy goes to meet the Hudson River spirit and East River Spirits. The gods ignore him at first, but Percy decides to spend his sand dollar as a bribe to the two river gods. After half is given to each, the two gods make sure nothing enters the rivers and sink the boats carrying the enemies. Percy and Annabeth then leave, heading toward the Apollo campers fending off some of the enemy army led by the Minotaur.

The Minotaur, angered by seeing Percy once again, charges him. A battle between the two unfolds, leaving Percy the winner. Percy then kills off most of the monsters because he is nearly indestructible, having received the so-called Curse of Achilles by swimming in the River Styx. More enemies show up, along with Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis, who stabs Annabeth in the shoulder while actually aiming for Percy's Achilles' heel. Blackjack takes Annabeth away somewhere safe so she can recover, and Kronos shows up and begins to cross the Williamsburg Bridge, but is stopped when Percy floods and destroys the bridge at Michael Yew's suggestion. The bridge is destroyed, but Michael is nowhere to be found and is assumed dead. Percy gets a phone call and is told that Annabeth is severely hurt.

When he arrives, Will Solace, one of Apollo's sons, tries to heal her. Silena Beauregard decides that since she is no good at fighting, she should go and try to convince Clarisse to bring the Ares' cabin and fight, who chose not to fight because the Apollo's cabin received a chariot they thought they should have, similar to Achilles not fighting in the Trojan War because Briseis was taken from him.

Grover shows up, telling Percy that he's convinced some nature spirits to fight for them and Olympus and Thalia arrives with the Hunters of Artemis to help defend Olympus from Kronos and his Titan Army.

Afterwards, Percy sleeps and dreams of Nico di Angelo. Nico tries to talk to his mother, Maria di Angelo, but Bianca comes and tries to convince him not to. Nico ignores her and continues to try and reach his mother.

Instead, he finds a horrible memory of his early childhood in which his mother is killed by Zeus, and because of his grudge against the Great Prophecy, Hades puts a curse on a young girl, who is known as the mummy in the attic of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood, that the Oracle, as long as Hades' children remain outcasts, she will never be able to take another mortal form and will instead rot away.

Then, he dreams of Rachel at a beach. She writes his name in the sand, then convinces her dad to take her home because she believes Percy is in danger, promising to go to finishing school as a trade-off. Percy is then woken by Thalia, who says a Titan wants to speak with him. It turns out to be Prometheus.

He tries to get Percy to believe there is no hope of Percy beating Kronos but does not succeed. He then gives him Pandora's pithos, which conceals Hope, and instructs him to use it as a signal of surrender if need be. Percy then has a vision of Luke talking with Hermes when he was on the run with Thalia and Annabeth.

Finally we faced Kronos and I ran to fight him. Percy joined me soon and we defeated him. The campers screamed in joy and my dear grandpa was gone for good.


End file.
